Just Poison
by Nevergrass
Summary: When Kakashi comes home from a mission, it turns out he and his teammates have been poisoned. Time is running out and the only antidote they got turns out to be another sort of poison. Not to mention the enemy's are far too eager to steal it back...
1. Chapter 1

Haha!!  
This is the second Fic I am uploading here since I finally found out how X3  
I do not own kakashi nor any of the other Naruto charakters  
I do however claim the idea to this story since its totally thought up by me.  
This fic does contain manxman pairings but there will be no sex

**Summary**: When Kakashi comes home from a mission, it turns out he and his teammates have been poisoned. Time is running out and the only antidote they got turns out to be another sort of poison. Not to mention the enemy's are far too eager to steal it back...  
**Rated**: M due to violence and language.  
**Pairings**: KakashixIruka

* * *

It was the falling of water that woke Iruka from his light sleep. In his first reaction he reached for the alarm clock besides his bed, 2:23 in the morning.

He yawned and turned to his other side, he had at least another four and a half hours to go before he was expected at the academy.

Then all of a sudden... it hit him, Kakashi was home.

Sleep completely forgotten he jumped out of bed and made his way over towards the bathroom, if Kakashi was taking a shower, even though he was well over due with his mission, his injuries couldnt be that bad could they?

"Kakashi-kun?" He called as he walked in, the shadow behind the shower curtain halted for a moment.

"Ah... Gomen Ru-kun." A small cough and a sharp intake of breath. "Did I wake you?" The voice wasnt strong but it wasnt weak either maybe somewhat short of breath.

Iruka shook his head and eyed the clothes that lay hazzardly spread around bathroom from the corners of his eyes. "No, I couldn't sleep."

He half lied as he picked up a piece of clothing, it was dirtied with blood and mud, leaves but it didnt look torn or cut. "How was your mission?" He asked.

"Dreadful..." Kakashi sighed and then cursed under his breath.

Iruka glared at the curtains worriedly and just dumped the pieces of clothing into a corner before he walked over to the tub. "You're hurt?" It wasn't really a question, more a statement. Without much sound the curtains where shoved sideways and Iruka stepped into the tub.

Kakashi grinned at the teacher, his eyes forming his typical 'n' shape. "It's ok, I didn't take the worst of it." He tried to assure the other who looked at him sternly. An ugly purple and green bruise was already forming in a great area on his left side and his usual pale skin only served to accentuate it, making it stand out even harder.

"That needs a wrap, what happened?" "And turn the heat on this water is freezing." Iruka snapped moving closer into the jounin and reaching for the thermostat only to have his wrist be caught in an iron grip.

"Its warm... I'm warm..." The silver haired jounin protested, pulling Iruka up against his chest.

"No you're not, you're freezing damnit!" The teacher cursed while trying to pull his hand free to once again make an attempt to turn on the heat. "You're going to catch an pneumonia and die." He went on muttering more to himself then to Kakashi. However the mans heartbeat made him stop his attempts for a moment, it was going fast, way too fast. Panic hit him, had Kakashi been running? was it adrenaline? was he poisoned? "What the hell happened?" Iruka asked again.

"It was a trap..." Was Kakashi his answer before he pulled away and turned down the water, making an attempt to climb out of the bathtub only be stopped by a hand on his arm, pulling him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" The question had a sharp icy undertone one, one would do best not to defy.

"I need to get the mission report in, its important." Was the answer this time as the jounin once again tried to leave.

"More important then your life?" "You're not going anywhere in this condition, baka!" Iruka snapped, again pulling the Jounin back.

"Let me go Iruka-sensei, I dont want to hurt you." It was rare for the silver haired man to call Iruka by his full name including the sensei add when they wernt in public places and his voice held a note of warning.

"You're not going anywhere." Iruka hissed again, this time angry and dangerous, stubbornly holding his place and grip.

"Let me go."

Another pull but still the teacher held on, thus a short struggle followed. Kakashi groaned and closed his eyes as Iruka managed to get a hold of both his wrists and pinned them, including the owner against the wall. The teacher was firmly pressed up against him, preventing most movement and his rapid heartbeat including lack of air and the pain of his broken ribs made him lightheaded and dizzy.

The weak struggle only seemed to worry Iruka even more normally Kakashi shouldnt have had any trouble handeling a chuunin, even when injured. "Please Kashi-kun, please tell me whats wrong..." Iruka pleaded, his mouth softly pressed in the hollow between the other mans neck and shoulder.

Kakashi let his head fall back against the tiles once more trying to pull away from the teacher but this one wouldnt budge and with the adrenaline gone and the other mans heat driving away the cold numbness in his limbs his strenth was sapping away rapidly and it simply hurt.

Iruka gasped as Kakashi started to slid downwards along the wall, legs obviously giving away out from underneath the man.

"Kakashi?" The teacher sounded scared, at loss...

Damn how he hated being vulnerable, how he hated scaring his lover like this. Gods, he was going to black out, it was as if someone continiously hit his head with a heavy blunt object. He felt weak completely exhausted and there didnt seem to be anything he could do about it...

"Ruka." He breathed, the antidote... He had to about tell the antidote, damn why hadnt he gone to the hospital? Dizzy he felt so extremely dizzy, nothing seemed to react upon his commands normally anymore his speach slurred and his vision began to swarm. "Pants..." He swallowed, trying to keep some control over his failing body, did they improve the poison? Why did it react so damn fast upon him and had it reacted so damn slow upon the others? "Le-f po... pocket... vial."

There wasnt much left of the antidote he had managed to steal and some of it had to go to Tsunade. Cursed he was going to lose it, the headache became more intense a continiously sting of pain threatning to blind him. "One... nega-ai." (Onegai - means please) He begged, he needed relieve, something, anything to ease the pain that seemed to be eager to make his head either explode or split.

Iruka had to really concentrate ond the words in order to make sense of them, Kakashi's voice was soft and it was pretty clear it was taking the Jounin quite a lot of effort either forming the words in his mouth or thinking them up.

A vial... medicine? It had to be. Pants... Clothes, Iruka looked around the bathroom paniced and in a hurry. Where did he leave the clothes? A corner, a friggin corner, there was more then one corner damnit!!

He hushed the silver haired man as this one tried to form more words but failling misserably. "Shh... Shh... Kashi, I'll get it." He said as he lowered the jounin into the tub with trembling hands making sure this one couldnt hurt himself by falling.

Hastly he grabbed Kakashi's clothes from the ground as his eyes and paniced mind finally settled on the right corner. Now trying to get the vial out of the pants proved to be a nerve wreaking job as his hands where shaking too hard to be of much use.

'Calm down Iruka, calm down, breathe, he needs you.' He told himself as he took a few shallow breaths, he knew the risk of falling in love with someone like Kakashi, he knew there was a chance some day the man wouldnt come home from a mission and he had always thought he would be able to accept it.

But now... He didnt want to lose Kakashi, he really didnt and specially not like this. Even though it wasnt said Iruka knew the situation was life threatning, he just felt it like a nagging thought in the back of his mind. It seemed like an eternity for both men till Iruka finally got the vial out and fumbled with the lid.

He placed it against Kakashi's mouth urging the other man to drink. Kakashi did but refused more then one sip, the antidote was strong and there wouldnt be enough left for more then that, there was konoha to think of, they had to get the antidote to Tsunade in order to make more before it was too late.

--

_I Am sorry for the crappy language, its a few years old and I have yet to edit it._


	2. Chapter 2

Myesh I'm actually updating fast  
Le gasp  
Simply because i had this chap already x3  
again I'm sorry for the terrible terrible language.  
It is a few years old and I have yet to edit it.

* * *

Kakashi couldnt remember how he had gotten into his bed only that he felt as if he was on fire. That he had burned every chakra path he had and the trobbing headache making it hard to think.

Iruka had insisted on binding his mid-section and chest before the teacher went to deliver the antidote to Tsunade and Kakashi had to admit he was gradefull.

One thing was still on his mind though... Why was the poison reacting upon him so fast? Besides some of the reactions and the antidote they had stolen they knew very little about the poison.

Wanting to go true all possible answeres Kakashi thought back on the mission. Had there been a posibility he had been poisoned earlier? He highly doubted it, maybe it had something to do with the food but they had all eaten the same. Had they really improved the poison or...

Kakashi frowned, Gai had been poisoned in the last fight too, he had to know if the green spandex wearing man was experiencing the same reaction to the poison.

With some effort he managed to get out of bed and get dressed, with one hand drapped round his waist he walked to the door with his head on the fight. Dodge, block, dodge, kill, protect and hit by a kunai then flee and another fight. He couldnt see any unusual patterns and he was pretty sure he was only hit by a poisoned kunai once.

Once down the stairs he was already out of breath and how many ribs had he barged or broken? No, seriously. He leaned back against the wall closing his visible eye, there had to be something he was missing.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

A cheerfull and familiar voice made Kakashi snap back to reality opening his eye only to raise his hand to protect it from the bright orange color that was bouncing in front of his visual. And there was only one person in whole konoha who would be wearing an orange coat.

"Aah Naruto, hows your training going?" He asked, his eye forming his typican n shape.

"Dreadful, pervert Hermit is making me do all stupid stuff and he's always walking around after girls and all." Naruto whined crossing his arms in front of his chest, sulking. "But now you're back you can teach us ne, ne, ne?" The boy went on this time, somewhat hyper and again bouncy, bowing further towards his teacher pressing his point.

Hesitatingly Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto leave Kakashi-sensei alone he's just back from a mission!" The voice of Sakura appeared as a fist came out of nowhere knocking Naruto on the head.

"Ai ai ai!" "But he's always on a mission." The boy whined cringing and trowning his hands above his head to protect himself from another possible assault.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei." Sakura apologised, politely as always even though the inner Sakura was agreeing loudly with Naruto.

"Ah Sakura, hows your training going?" Kakashi asked shifting his weight from his injured leg to his good one as the kunai wound began to trob.

"Its great!" The pink haired girl began enthousiasticly and obviously wanted to tell more about what Tsunade was teaching her but fell silent as her gaze fell upon his leg. "Kakashi-sensei are you injured?" She asked notecing some blood that had managed to tickle down his leg and pool round his feet.

Kakashi frowned, was he bleeding? "Eh wha?" He asked a tad confused before finally following her stare towards his leg, it seemed the walking had indeed reopened the kunai wound and he was bleeding quite heavilly concerning the amount of blood already pooled at his feet.

"Aahhh..." He managed as an agreement pressing his hand upon the wound, pulling it back to see it covered with blood. Why hadnt he noticed he was bleeding? Slowly the puzzle pieces began to fall in place, the poison didnt seem to be made for torture nor kill but it worked perfectly in slowing the enemy down and the bleeding was a perfect trail to follow...

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi moved his attention back towards his students who where both looking worriedly.

"Gomen, I'm ok." He said, his eye maning his typical n shape again but Sakura had already pulled out a roll of bandage and was pointing sternly at his leg. Kakashi sighed and cringed ever so slightly over his broken ribs, knowing Sakura wouldnt stop before she had seen the wound herself.

"Hai hai." He said defeated before lowering himself to the ground and pulling up his leg over the knee to reveal the wound.

"That needs some healing Kakashi-sensei." Sakura noted as she undid the old bandages and took a look at the cut on his upper leg before whiping away some of the blood from the wound and healing it thusfar the bleeding would stop before tightly binding it again.

"How had you gotten that huh, huh, huh?" Naruto pressed glaring over his teachers shoulder at what Sakura was doing.

"Narutooh!" Sakura's voice held a note of warning making clear that what Naruto had asked was innapropriate but Kakashi's mind was on something else.

There was a familiar chakra hanging in the air and let lightning strike him if that bid well.

There was a short black flash Kakashi noted from the corner of his eye and he immidiately clasped his arm round Sakura her waist turning their positions round so she was facing the wall and he could shield off both Sakura's and Naruto's body's before something to his left exploaded.

"Stay here don't move untill we're gone then go tell Tsunade." Kakashi ordered before he jumped off into the dust reaching for a kunai in his pouch only to find out he hadn't fastened the pouch onto his leg before he left.

He had to get out of the populated emvoirment or else there where gonna be casualties. He didnt have any visual on his oponent even though he was fairly sure this one was following him, how had they gotten into the village anyway?

--

woo  
On to Chap 3


	3. Chapter 3

Yes it is a short one this time  
Again, im sorry for the terrible language

* * *

Bewildered and somewhat stunned both Naruto and Sakura took a few seconds before they realised what had actually happend let alone what Kakashi had said.

"What was that?" The question was out of Sakura her mouth before she had even thought about it herself, it was pretty clear someone had just trown a exploading tag at them although it had hit the wall too far away from them in order to cause great damage.

Naruto was already back on his feet making an attempt to follow their teacher only to be stopped by Sakura gripping his arm.

"Kakashi-sensei told us to go to Tsunade-sama." The pink haired girl protested but also worried about their teacher.

Naruto stood for a moment as if pondering about the given orders. "You go tell granny Tsunade." He finally said before pulling himself free and dissapeared in the direction Kakashi had.

Sakura was again left behind somewhat bewildered before she let out a scream and ran of in the direction of Tsunade's office.

Iruka frowned, having his arms crossed in front of his chest and standing next to Gai as Tsunade was analising the antidote. It seemed the antidote was some kind of poison too that only served to neutralise the first poison.

Gai seemed to be ok to his opinion comparing him to Kakashi after learning the man had also been poisoned. "So Tsunade-sama, you think you can make more of this stuff?" Gai asked leaning over the table Tsunade was working on.

"Yes Gai now if you would step back, you're blocking my light." Tsunade snapped reaching out for a vial of purple blue liquid but as she was about to lift it up something came barging in and Tsunade managed to shove the vial of her desk onto the ground.

"We've been attacked!" A hurried voice yelled comming from an in dust covered girl who seemed to be eager to hop off again.

"Easy Sakura, tell us what happend." Iruka said, reaching out for the girl and laying his hand upon her shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei." She said. "We where near Kakashi-sensei his appartment and someone trew an exploading tag at us, Kakashi-sensei ordered us to go tell Tsunade-sama but Naruto went after Kakashi-sensei and our attacker." This time calmer even though Iruka had turned pale, Kakashi shouldnt have been out of bed and now he was fighting?

"Gai, can you go check whats going on?" Tsunade asked and Gai nodded.

"Hai!" He said. "Anything to help my eternal rival!" before he dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

"Iruka, I need you to get Genma and Kunerai, Sakura you need to help me." Tsunade ordered, not looking up from what she was working with.

Iruka hesitated for a moment before he nodded and bowed. "Yes Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Puts on prof snape voice; "Owh dear they are in trouble..."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not even going to say anything here now anymore

Just in case som1 decides to murder me for repeating myself O.O  
...

* * *

Kakashi drew a sharp breath as he just barely managed to reach the next building, he was sure his attacker was still calmly following him as if this one was waiting for him to take a wrong step, to stumble and fall.

The copy nin grimased, he was running low on breath and chakra not to mention his barged ribs where burning as fire from hell itself. Finally the edge of the field in front of the tree line came in view and he took a jump before he began a dash to get to the other side, his oponent however was a lot faster.

Needing to make a sudden stop kakashi planted his feet into the ground not wanting to collide with this in a black cloak covered stranger.

"Where is the vial?" The voice was cool, demanding.

Kakashi gritted his teeth watching the other carefully not wanting to be taken offguard.

"What vial?" He decided to play dumb, he needed time, in his condition he wouldnt last long and others might be endangered too.

"The one you stole." Was the short direct answer.

"I've stolen many things." He on his turn shot back.

This did seem to cut off the stranger for how long the short moment lasted. "You've drank it didnt you?" The voice was taunting almost chuckling with amusement.

"You poisoned yourself that you want it back so badly?" Kakashi asked wanting to keep the conversation going, regain some of his strenth.

"Its part of our torture program." The cloaked figure said. "You see, it highens the pain sences, it will save you from death yes but it comes with a price." The man chuckled softly. "In order to stay alive you need to undergo the pain of your injuries, real pain, you feel it dont you?" "But now since you stole the vial... we have a problem havn't we?" Slowly he advanced on the silver haired jounin lowering his voice to a mere whisper. "It's a secret and I dont like people who steal my secrets." His hand turning up with a kunai.

The copy nin watched it from the corner of his eye, if that stranger made one wrong move he was going to use a replacement tecnique. "If you dont want your secrets to be stolen you shouldnt have poisoned my men." Kakashi hissed, his body tensed.

"We can do this the easy or the hard way copy nin." The stranger shot back calmly. "You can tell me where you hid the vial now or we can wait till you're just barely able to speak writting in pain, as you already might have noticed it increaces the pain with every movement you make."

Ok the stranger had him on that point and it explained a lot as to why he was reacting so heavilly upon the poison, his sharingan was the main reason to it but he wasnt going to give up.

"I'd take my chances on not talking." He said barely getting time to finish his sentence before the stranger attacked.

Blocking this attack Kakashi took a jump backwards, he was pretty sure that if the stranger intended to kill him he would have been dead by now however in his current condition he wasnt going to risk more bleeding, he had already lost too much blood. That ment he had to hold up till help arrived.

He blocked the second attack too and used a replacement tecnique for the third although he was too late for the second part of that attack. Trowing his arm up in order to protect his head a sickning crack made him nausious, he didnt need a doctor to tell him he had just broken a bone there as he hadnt been properly able to brace his arm with chakra before the attack.

The stranger too occupied with his small victory did not notice the counter attack Kakashi placed and caught a foot right in the stomack sending him a few feet away from his target. The silver haired jounin swallowed the urge to trow up and tried to control his shallow hitching breath.

Suddenly an orange flash crossed the field, aiming straight for the stranger, halfway bursting out in more flashes that went different directions. At first the stranger was taken aback but not a second later most of the clone's dissapeared with a small poof.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he tried to get track of the boy, not wanting him to get injured let alone poisoned too.

The blonde haired boy recieved a hit in the stomack sending him halfway through the field. To the boy everything went silent as the cloaked figure jumped at him, sword raised.

Somewhere in the distance he heard Kakashi's voice shout Raikiri (lightning edge) before a sharp blue light made him close his eyes. When he opened them again the silver haired Jounin was located barely two steps away from him, one knee on the ground as the man leaned on his good arm, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

It took the blond boy a while to locate the stranger also quite close. The stranger seemed to be bleeding, the black cloak was shreaded revealing a deep gash.

A second voice disturbed the renewed silence "Konoha Gōriki Senpū!" (Leaf strong whirlwind) Making clear now Gai had also entered the scene. The stranger landed at the edge of the forrest, just in front of the first trees as Gai Channegingly raised his hand.

"Naruto, get your ass away from here, thats an order!" Kakashi commanded the boy.

"But..." Naruto began to protest only to be ignored.

"Gai, watch it, dont do more then neccisary." The silver haired jounin instructed while pushing himself upright with some effort.

"Hai, my eternal rival!" Gai saluted.

Both Kakashi and Naruto sweatdropped.

The stranger gritted his teeth and trew them an angry glare. "I see..." He said before brushing himself off, being carefull with the wound he had uptained from kakashi's raikiri. "I will get it another time, wait for me will you's?" And with that he dissapeared.

"Is he gone?" Naruto asked a tad dissapointed looking from Kakashi to Gai and back.

Gai nodded slowly, trowing Kakashi a worried look. "Naruto can you go get Tsunade?" The boy nodded before running off to do just that.

"Lay down on me or sit down on me but dont fall down on me Kakashi." The green spandex wearing guy mushed, grabbing Kakashi by the shoulder.

"Its part of a torture program." The silver haired jounin explained. "Both poisons, thats why he wants it back."

Gai frowned, it didnt make sence. Why would someone first poison the enemy and then heal them?

"I believe, in a way it was an accident they poisoned us, the vial we had stolen neutralises the first one but is a new kind of poison all itself." Kakashi pressed one hand against his hai-ate covering his sharingan eye. His head was beginning to trob again.

"My guess is it highens the pain senses each time you fight or maintly use chakra." He bit his lip, using the lightning edge had to be the worst decision he had made that day. He didnt think he was still bleeding as much as he had before but that didnt make him feel less light headed.

"So Kunerai, Genma and I will end up the same way as you if we continue fighting?" Gai asked, he didnt have much symptoms that worried him but seeing as in which condition kakashi was he didnt want to take his chances.

"Most likely." Kakashi agreed. "I dont know how long the poison will have an effect but seeing as our attacker left easilly enough I recon we'll have a while till it wears off." He went on.

"Well then we need to stop fighting till it does. " The green spandex wearing man noted dryly. Kakashi smiled slightly and noddded. "But first we're gonna get you to the hospital."

"Iië, it would be too easy to find besides they are dangerous and we'd be risking causualties." Kakashi portested.

"Then Iruka's house." Gai deadpanned.

And again the other jounin was about to protest if it wasnt for Tsunade dropping down next to them.

"Bed and rest for you brat!!" This one roared in a voice that even made Gai cringe under the volume.

"According to my sources you have been cut, poisoned and recieved some broken and barged bones." " You are releaved from your mission and suspended from others till you are fully healed Hatake Kakashi." She went on.

"That goes for you too Gai."

* * *

Tjirp Tjirp


End file.
